Blue Moon
by DestroyedDestiny
Summary: This story happens 30 years after Breaking Dawn. The Cullens adopt a new person into their family except she is not a vampire, she's still very much human and has blood in her veins. Read to find out what happens! Please review they fuel my posts!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

[[I give all credit to the wonderful Twilight Saga to Stephenie Meyer and I do not take credit for any of the characters except my own.]]

Chapter 1- The Beginning

This tale begins with a young girl of about 16 her name is Anastasia, she was the apple of her parents' eyes. But that all changed when the death of her parents came. Luckily she was no where near when the accident happened. The only way the police and medical examiner could explain it as was it was an animal attack, either a bear or something about as big.

_Yeah right,_ Ana thought while sitting on the plane to her new home, _a bear or something of that size in the middle of London!_

It was almost impossible but unable to argue with the police or the medical examiner she shrugged off the how of that night and concentrated on the death of her parents. Hopefully by the looks of their corpses they didn't suffer.

The funeral wasn't much better, everyone hew knew or claimed they knew her parents came up to give her their condolences. After the funeral was much worse. Ana was sent to an orphanage in London to live until someone adopted her or until she got into the foster child program.

Thankfully someone adopted her before any of the things she'd read in books and seen in movies that happened in orphanages happened. Plus there were no dance scenes.

So this is how she landed herself on a plane to Seattle, Washington, then once there she would be riding to the Olympic Peninsula to a small town called Forks. Ana did some research about this place, #1 it was one of the wettest places on earth, #2 some native Americans that lived around there had legends about themselves and a so called "cold one".

_Even better, _Ana thought while looking at her laptop screen, _Crazy legends about the place. _

She continued typing into her computerized journal until the plane landed.

Ana looked around where she was sitting. To her right was the man who adopted her, he looked to be about 23 maybe older; he was a doctor but he looked like one from one of the soap operas she watched back home. His name was Carlisle. Then on her right was the woman he called his wife. She was very pretty; she was currently sketching the interior of a room and figuring out some designs. Her name was Esme. Then across the aisle were three others. The one closest to her a man with reddish brown hair and he was holding the hand of the girl beside him and the girl of the girl beside her. He was called Edward.

_This family is just plain strange_, she commented in her head when the man looked up at her, met her gaze, and smiled.

When he looked back to the girl on his far right, Ana shifted her gaze to the girl next to him. She had the color hair as him but it was very curly, she had a blush to her cheeks unlike the rest of the family. Her name was Renesmee but almost everyone called her Nessie, like the Loch Ness Monster. Next Ana's gaze rested on the other girl Edward was holding hands with. She had long brown hair and it curled toward the end, her eyes constantly shifted from Nessie to Edward and back again. She like the others was beautiful. From what she understood her name was Bella. But occasionally she swore she heard Renesmee call her mom.

Shaking her head with frustration Ana moved to the seat in front of herself and her new parents. The one directly in front of her was fairly shorter then the rest and had short brown spiky hair, she was nice and was usually always whispering to the man beside her. Everyone called her Alice…except Edward; he called her his little pain. Then the man Alice whispered to almost always had a slight pained look on his face. Occasionally he looked back at her and tried giving her a small smile but never really succeeded. Jasper was his name, or from what she could gather that was his name.

Last came the couple across from Alice and Jasper. The one by the aisle was extremely tall and bulky he always seemed to have a comment to give Bella just to frustrate her more. He always was joking around with her and Edward. She learned his name at the airport in London from Bella, "Oh shut up about Nessie's sex life Emmett! I really don't care if she's having sex with Jacob!" So now Anastasia knew him as Emmett. Then came the blonde beside him, she was constantly either arguing with him or looking at herself in the mirror. From what she had understood her name was Rosalie.

This was her new family, The Cullens. To her and probably to everyone else she looked oddly out of place with a family like this. They were al beautiful, even though all of them were adopted. Anastasia sighed and turned back to her laptop as the pilot announced the descent toward Seattle.

_New home, new life, new family, yay,_ She thought sarcastically while she closed her eyes. She never liked riding in planes; the only part she hated was descending.

Once on the hard solid ground Anastasia had to find her luggage in the luggage carousel. Oh how she hated this infernal contraption. Thankfully thought for her 16th birthday her mother bought her white luggage with pink, purple, green, and orange polka dots on it. When she saw it she made a grab for it but someone beat her to it.

"Hey!" she half shouted looking over where the hand and her luggage disappeared to. Looking up she noticed it was Jasper who snatched her luggage from the carousel.

"Oh….sorry," she said taking her luggage from him.

"You know if there's anything wrong you are allowed to come to us, after all you're part of the family now," he said quietly grabbing his and Alice's luggage as well.

"Yes well, my family died, they were murdered by a monster," she said an anger ringing in her voice and a hate toward the Cullens came out and all Jasper did was wince and walk away.

Anastasia pulled the handle out of her suitcase and started walking toward Esme and Carlisle but before she got there Edward grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. "What did you say to Jasper?" He asked heatedly.

"I told him my family died, they were murdered by a monster," she hissed right back glaring at him. "And right now I'd rather not talk about anything."

"He was trying to help you."

"I don't want help," Anastasia said before turning away from him and beginning to walk back toward Carlisle and Esme.

_If this family is very touchy feely I'm going to die,_ Ana thought, and before reaching her new parents she heard a chuckle from behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: New House and New Attitude

[I give all credit to the wonderful Twilight Saga to Stephenie Meyer and I do not take credit for any of the characters except my own.]

Chapter 2- New House and Whole New Attitude

When they got to the Cullen home, Ana noticed it was so open and bright, not what you would expect from a family who chose to live in one of the rainiest places on earth. Anastasia sat her suitcase down and looked around. "It's really beautiful," she said in awe still looking around.

"Esme designed it herself, she seems to have a talent with those kinds of things," Carlisle said hugging his wife.

"Oh I designed your room as well. Hopefully you like it, if not it can be changed," Esme said with a smile. "Would you like to go see it?"

Ana nodded and let Esme take her hand and lead her up the stairs. They ended up on the third floor and down the hallway and went to the last door on the left. When Esme opened the door. The room looked absolutely amazing; it was a light lilac color all over and then in one little inset of the room had darker purple vertical stripes.

"It…it is perfect," Anastasia said quietly looking around, her eyes wide in awe.

"The part with stripes will be where your desk will go when we get it, I didn't know what style of desk to get you so we can go shopping for that later," Esme said with a smile, "And your closet has the same stripes on the inside, of course Alice will help you fill that."

"Thank you…so much I really don't know what else to say other than it's absolutely perfect," Ana said sitting down on the bed with the same color bedspread as the dark purple in her study area.

"I was hoping you'd like it," Esme said sitting next to her. "All we want to do is try to make you as welcome as possible. I am truly sorry that your biological parents died but Carlisle and I will try our best to be your parents now, if that's alright with you."

"That's okay I guess. I just don't want to forget my real parents; everyone, except you, is trying to make me forget them," Ana said looking down to the floor.

"Its okay sweetie," Esme said pulling Ana into a hug and Ana felt cold, "we'll try to be more sensitive about it."

Ana nodded and smiled, "If it's okay with you I would like to unpack and get settled in."

"Oh that's just fine." Esme said then stood up and left.

Ana put her suitcase on the bed and took out her laptop and all of her clothes. Carrying her pile of clothes to the closet Ana found hangers and hung everything up. _This closet is huge! It's almost as big as my room!_ She thought while closing the door on the closet. Once she got everything where she wanted it a knock on her door startled her.

"Hey Anastasia can I come in?" A voice asked quietly at her door.

Sighing Ana walked over to her door and opened it, "Yes you can."

"So I'm assuming you've already seen the closet, outrageous isn't it?" Edward asked while he stepped into her room. "If you want I can tell Alice to not help you with your fashion sense. She seems to think we all have to look good and never lets us wear anything more than twice. It's terrible but what can I say. She's my sister."

"It's okay," Ana said quietly not looking up at him, "If she gets on my nerves I can handle it."

"Well if you don't want to tell her I can. After all I'm sort of like your big brother now," he said with a small grin.

"Yeah well I'll see how it goes when and if she goes overboard and if I don't do well I'll let you know," Ana commented finally looking up at him.

"Well remember one thing," Edward told her looking down, "Big brother is always watching…or in my case listening."

Ana simply looked at him for a moment and thought, _Okay that's a little creepy, but I guess he means well. But how would he listen? Is he a spy or something? _

Edward grinned and said, "Oh and Esme told me to come tell you that it's dinner time. We promised we'd take care of you, love you, feed you, bathe you, and even water you." At that last part he ruffled her hair a little.

Ana laughed, "You're making me sound like I'm a pet. Plus I think I can bathe my self thank you."

Edward laughed as well, but his laugh boomed like that of a timpani drum but not as loud or hard hitting. All Ana could do was smile and follow him out the door and down to the dining room.

"Hello Ana," Alice said motioning to the seat beside her, "why don't you come over here and sit near me?"

Anastasia quietly walked over to Alice and sat on her right side since Jasper occupied her left.

"So how do you like the closet?" Alice asked while looking at her intently.

"Well it's a little big…."

Alice grinned, "I know but what girl doesn't want a big walk in closet?! Plus I need someone to go shopping with, Edward hates it, Bella really doesn't care, Rose does her own shopping and Emmett's, Jasper would rather go hang out with Edward, so please!" She pleaded with Ana.

Ana could only smile and nod, "Sure, I actually don't mind shopping. But I'd feel bad when you all get me these amazing things while I can't do anything for you."

"Its fine Ana sweetie," Esme said soothingly, "We don't ask anything of you. Just please don't get arrested, or killed for that matter. And all we ask really is that you try your best and be yourself." Carlisle nodded in agreement with his wife.

"Okay that's very reasonable for all that you guys are giving to me," Ana said with a smile on her face, and everyone was smiling back….except Rosalie. "So….may I ask what's for dinner?" She asked quietly.

"You…" Jasper said looking at her intently. The room went silent for a minute and the entire family looked at him like he was crazy then he laughed, "I was only kidding kid. We're having pizza if that's alright."

The look of this family around a dining room table was a sight. Everyone looked beautiful, the doctor and his wife, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Bella, Renesmee, and Edward, then there was Anastasia her plain auburn hair hung limply and her curls at the bottom not doing much for her. Everyone had pale ivory skin, except for Ana and Nessie but still Ana stuck out the most.

But she really didn't pay much attention to this fact anymore because they actually liked her. They actually wanted her to be a part of their family, how ever different it is.


	3. Chapter 3: High School, Always the Same

[I do not take credit for any of the Twilight Characters except for the ones I made up.

Also please read and then when finished review! Thank you!]

Chapter 3- High School, Always the Same

In two weeks time the rest of the summer blew away. Ana went on the promised shopping trip with Alice, and it did get her in a better mood to just have some girl time. Although it seemed that Alice enjoyed it much more than she did. Now the start of school loomed ahead. The start of Forks High School, for all of them apparently, since they all decided to move back to Carlisle's hometown after living in New Hampshire for a few years. At least that's what Carlisle told her when she asked him about what he meant when he asked at dinner, 'Everyone ready for their first day?' Ana couldn't help but feel stressed and worried while she sat on the bottom step of the stair case, feeling like she didn't belong in the picture in the living room.

"Hey," Jasper said startling her and making her gasp, "You know you don't have to worry about school, it's the same no matter where you go."

It sounded like he knew exactly what he was talking about, and he should since they've probably started and have gone to high school loads of times.

"Sure…I guess," Ana told him with a sigh making Jasper tense. "Are you okay?" She asked looking up at him.

"Y-yeah," He said getting up from where he was, "Just a muscle spasm."

The next morning was terrible, Ana had problems picking out a descent outfit to wear so Alice picked for her. A pair of dark wash jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with a design and a vest for overtop of the shirt. Then she brushed through her auburn hair and pulled it halfway back. Ana shoved her laptop in her backpack and threw the backpack over her shoulder. When she was over halfway down the stairs she heard Carlisle talking to Edward.

"I want you to keep an ear out for her, Edward," Carlisle said to his son in a hushed tone.

She couldn't tell what Edward was saying but it sounded something like, "Why wouldn't I? We don't want anyone plotting her murder or anything."

The two laughing could be heard even if she wasn't eavesdropping then she heard Edward say. "Our little ray of sunshine is listening."

Then Carlisle walked over to the staircase and looked up at her. "You know it's not polite to eavesdrop on people," he said with a small chuckle.

"I know but…but I…" Ana started to say but was cut off.

"Its okay child, even the best of us eavesdrop occasionally," Carlisle said with a quick glance at Edward.

Edward smiled a dazzling smile, "Oh yes I tend to eavesdrop a lot. Privacy doesn't exist when I'm around."

"Edward!" Carlisle said in a reprimanding tone. The only response was a sly shrug from Edward.

"Ooh Ana! You have to ride with Jasper and I to school," Alice chimed while dancing down the stairs. Jasper trailed her, but simply walking down instead. "After all no one really wants to ride with Edward."

Ana, Alice and Jasper laughed for a moment then were broken up by Edward himself, "Oh fine then, see if I ever give you a ride to school again Alice Cullen."

Both Ana and Jasper laughed then were cut off by Alice glaring at them. "They love eachother don't worry," Jasper whispered in Ana's ear.

The ride to school was very interesting, Alice constantly asked Ana questions about London and how much she liked living there. When she asked why Alice was asking these types of questions she was answered by, "I was thinking of moving there someday."

Once at Forks High she had to pick up her schedule and find out where on earth she was going. Her first class was probably going to be one of her least favorites; English. Ana never understood the concept of reading a whole novel in class and then having to take a test or write a report on it, or even learning all the grammar like where to put the commas and periods in a sentence, or even the parts of a sentence. On her walk to he building where the classes were held Ana had to look around, the rain had gotten so heavy that she couldn't see 10 feet infront of her. While continuing in the direction she was a sudden jolt from her right caused her to fall and land into a puddle.

"Oh sorry!" A male voice said bending down to look at her face to face. He had dark brown hair and at the moment it was matted to his forehead due to the rain. "Are you okay? Hello? Hello, anyone there?" He asked looking at her intently now for she didn't answer any of his questions.

"Oh, oh sorry I just was thinking of something," Ana said looking at him and giving him a small smile. He did offer her his hand to help her up. "Thanks," she said picking up her backpack.

"I'm Tanner, Tanner West," The boy said offering his hand again. When she took it he shook her hand vigorously. "So what's your name? Aren't you one of those new kids that moved here from New Hampshire?"

Ana smiled and when he released her hand she responded. "Yes but instead of being from New Hampshire like them I'm from England, They adopted me before they came here. At least that's what I know. I'm Anastasia Montague. But I guess its Anastasia Cullen now."

"Why don't you have an accent like the rest of those British people?" Tanner asked, and to be honest Ana thought that was rude.

"Because my parents were American but after they had me my dad got a job offer over there and they left. And you learn to speak from your parents so I don't have much of an accent," Ana said sighing and looking around. "But now I have to get to English."

"Oh I'm heading there too. Let me escort you Anastasia," Tanner said offering her his arm, he did seem sweet enough.

"Call me Ana, Anastasia is a mouthful," She said taking his arm and letting him lead her to English.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by, except for after lunch; P.E, her absolute least favorite class after that day. The teacher made her get into a uniform and take the class. That specific day the class was going to be playing flag football.

Her team made the mistake of throwing her the ball. Of course she caught it and when she started running down toward where her team's goal was she was tackled by someone trying to snatch one of her flags. But instead of grabbing a flag they grabbed her legs and knocked her over. Hitting the hard solid ground with her head hurt, the pain radiated to all over her body. Ana closed her eyes and kept them closed, especially when she heard voices over her.

"I swear I didn't hit her that hard!" She heard a guy yell.

"Well it had to be hard enough," another voice said harshly.

"It was an accident!" The same guy from before yelled.

"Someone get her to the nurse and call her family," the coach shouted over everyone.

Before she could hear anything else she was up off the cold hard ground and in someone's arms.

"I can't believe this happened," a voice said and after a few moments she realized it was Tanner West's from earlier in the day.

"I know," a girl's voice said from beside him, "Hey Tanner you'd better hurry, the nurse will want to check her out quickly."

"Yeah I know, Leslie," he said starting to move from the field they were on to the main office where the nurse's office was.

A few moments past before a flood of warmth could be felt; Ana assumed they were inside one of the buildings but as for which she wasn't completely positive.

But she knew instantly when she heard Tanner say, "Someone tackled her in P.E while we were playing flag football."

"How long has she been like this?" An older woman's voice said pretty close to her.

"Since we went to see if she was okay, so I would say ten minutes at most," Tanner said setting her down on one of the paper covered cots.

Ana felt someone probing around her forehead and temple area. Then she felt the same person holding her wrist and taking her pulse.

"Everything seems okay, but we should get her to the hospital, and alert her family," the woman's voice said again, and Ana assumed it was the nurse.

A while passed, although Ana couldn't tell how long before she heard a slightly familiar voice.

"You have to let me see her, she's my sister," the voice said from, where Ana could assume, the office.

"I'm sorry Edward but right now they're waiting for the ambulance to take her to the hospital, but I can dismiss you and your other siblings so you can go see her there," the secretary said trying to be kind but Ana knew Edward would get his way.

"But I'd prefer to see her now so I can tell the rest of my siblings how she is. They're all so very worried," He said in a somewhat pathetically sad voice.

Ana knew the secretary would give up then because he probably added a sad face to his pathetic sounding voice. She doubted anyone would be resisting that, especially with how he looked.

"Oh god," she heard Edward say closer to her now, so she assumed he was in the nurses office now. "How did this happen?" He managed to ask in a stressed voice.

"Someone tackled her in P.E while we were playing flag football," Tanner said sounding equally as stressed, "She's been like this since we went to see if she was okay."

"Why would someone tackle in a game of _flag_ football?" Edward asked his voice even closer now and sounding and more stressed.

"I-I don't know, but I didn't do this to her!" Tanner exclaimed sounding farther away. "I should get to class."

The room went silent for awhile until the ambulance got there, then a few things happened, a neck brace was put around Ana's neck and she was moved from the cot to the stretcher and put into the back of an ambulance. From all of the commotion she could guess all of the school was watching this.

The hospital wasn't much better, although it was better than having the entire school watching.

"Ana?" she heard another familiar voice say. "Ana? Are you with us?" The voice said calmly taking her pulse although the hand seemed abnormally cold and it made her shiver a little.

Ana's eyes fluttered open to see the bright white of the hospital emergency room. When she looked around, still unable to move her head due to the neck brace, she noticed Carlisle looking down at her. "Hey sweetie," he said looking down at her chart. "After doing an x-ray of your entire body and a CAT scan of your head, it seems you have a grade 3 concussion, but we have to make sure it's that and nothing more."

_I must've really conked out for a while there,_ Ana thought rubbing her forehead. Then sat up with some help from Carlisle and Edward.

He pulled out a flashlight from his pocket and looked at her eyes, "Your pupils still dilate at the same rate and are still the same size, now follow the light with your eyes."

He moved the flashlight to the left, the right, up and down and Ana followed it with her eyes. "Good," Carlisle said writing something in her chart. "We also did find some bruising along your spine and the back of your ribs, but that pain is very controllable with morphine. When we get home we'll get you on a drip for that."

Ana closed her eyes again and felt someone lowering her back onto the pillows.

"We're going to have to watch her all night," Carlisle said probably to Edward. "I'm going to finish her papers and have Esme sign them and then take her home. She needs the rest."

The rest of the evening flew by; she ended up riding home in the back of Carlisle's car with Alice letting Ana rest her head in her lap.

At home she was taken right upstairs and laid down on her bed, and Carlisle did as he said he would in the hospital, he started a morphine drip with regular IV fluid as well. And he said, "I want you to rest, if we do get any visitors for you I'll let them come up for only 5 minutes if you're awake. But please do as I say and rest, you'll feel a little better in the morning." After Carlisle left Ana turned on her side and closed her eyes drifting into a very welcome slumber.


	4. Chapter 4: Saturday Stress and Werewolve

[I do not take credit for any of the Twilight Characters except for the ones I made up. Also please read and then when finished review! Thank you! I also would like to apologize for my extended absence, I got sick, then school got intense, but I have returned! ]

Chapter 4- Saturday Stress and Werewolves

The morning brought many things to Ana's attention firstly Alice was sitting in the corner of her room with knitting in her lap. She looked up at Ana casually and smiled a little then continued with her brown mass.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Ana asked sitting up slowly then feeling a slight pulling at her left hand she looked over and noticed the IV still connected.

"Oh probably around 10 hours, maybe a little more," Alice responded sitting her knitting down on the floor and moving toward Ana. "I don't know for sure, all of us have been taking turns making sure you don't go into cardiac arrest or stop breathing or something along those sorts."

Ana yawned a little then stretched the best of her ability until a sharp pain caused her to recoil into a little ball.

"Ooh are you in pain?" Alice asked moving to the door and yelled down the stairs, "Carlisle!" She then turned her attention to Ana putting her hand on her forehead and trying to help soothe her pain before their "father" could come and help.

"What's going on Alice?" Carlisle asked coming in the room with slight inhuman speed.

"She's in pain Carlisle, it looks terrible." Alice stated moving away from Ana's bed.

"Ana? Can you tell me on a scale of one to ten how bad the pain is?" Carlisle questioned opening his doctor bag on her desk.

Ana rolled onto her back and winced in the process. "A nine, at least," she managed to say in a hushed voice while closing her eyes to try to relax.

A swift nod came from Carlisle and he pulled out a syringe then pushed its contents into her IV. "It may take a little while to take effect but it should help the pain you're experiencing, and I think I may have to up the morphine in that IV," He said disposing of the syringe.

All Ana managed to do was nod, before she drifted back into a deep slumber that she for the most part welcomed.

The rest of the morning flew by for Ana, mostly because she slept through most of it except until she woke up at 11:30. At that time she felt a little better, the pain lessened and she could actually stay awake.

"So how's our little patient doing?" Edward asked as he poked his head in the room before he walked completely in with a try in his arms.

Rolling her eyes Ana sat up a little then looked at the tray he was carrying. "Better than before, but still sore," She responded still looking to see what was on the tray, "So what's that?"

Edward laughed coolly, but of course his laugh didn't sound like an average person it sounded like a timpani drum being rolled.

"It's your lunch, and a few painkillers Carlisle sent up," he told her with a laugh. "We promised we'd feed you. And if you're wondering its soup and some sierra mist."

"Of course you promised to feed me," Ana said with a small laugh then took the soda from the tray. "So what's going on today? Everyone seems to either be here or not."

Edward almost tensed when the question was asked; he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "They're out or trying to work on some things. Alice is out shopping, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett are out shopping, but a different kind of shopping. Bella, Rose, Nessie, and I are here holding down the fort so to speak."

He seemed almost too calm when he felt her forehead and it felt warmer than normal. "You feel a bit warm, after you finish you should sleep some more, it'll help."

Ana merely nodded as he left the room not closing her door behind him. After finishing her lunch Ana decided to actually take the advice and take a nap. While in deep sleep Ana tossed and turned constantly, it was most likely caused by a nightmare she had. When the nightmare ended her hair was strewn across her face and she was on her back.

While she was still asleep Renesmee's boyfriend Jacob Black and his friend Embry Call came to visit her and the Cullens. As Renesmee, Jacob, and Embry passed Ana's room Jacob asked in a slight joking way, "So that's the new meat huh?"

"Shut up Jacob, she's actually really nice, and I doubt anyone's going to do anything like you're hinting at," Nessie responded hitting her boyfriend squarely in the chest.

"I was just saying, you never know with your family," He protested in his defense.

"Oh god," Embry said looking into Ana's room and seeing her hair across her face, "I think they did her in."

"I doubt it Embry," Jake said looking in as well, "I can hear her heartbeat."

Embry walked closer to Ana and brushed her hair away from her face. At that instant Ana shot up and almost screamed.

"Okay Jake you were right, she is alive," Embry said stifling a laugh.

"Firstly who the hell are you and why the hell are you in _my_ room?" Ana asked shifting in her bed and glaring at the new stranger.

Embry smiled and at that moment Jacob and Renesmee left going up to her room.

Embry moved away a little then responded to her inquiry, "I'm Embry Call, I live in La Push, the Indian reservation down south a little ways."

"You didn't answer why the hell you're in my room," Ana said crossing her arms and looking at the boy for a moment.

Embry then looked up into her eyes and he looked like he saw for the first time, a huge smile came upon his face in an instant. "I'm here with Jacob, I usually don't come but I thought I might as well and possibly talk to Alice, or Bella but neither are here at the moment."

At that moment Embry Call imprinted on a human girl whom the Cullen's had taken in. A girl whom he and possibly the rest of the La Push pack knew wouldn't make it out of there with her humanity.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ana asked looking at him curiously.


	5. Chapter 5: Troubles of Imprinting

[I do not take credit for any of the Twilight Characters except for the ones I made up. Also please read and then when finished review! Thank you!]

Chapter 5- Troubles of Imprinting

"You haven't answered my question," Anastasia stated looking at Embry who was still staring at her for some odd reason.

"Oh…" Embry said trailing off then scratching his head. "What was the question?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ana asked again getting out of her bed and slipping on her polka dot slippers.

Embry instantly moved toward her as if to help or do something but just stood there when he noticed her doing okay on her own. "It's hard to explain," he said quietly looking at her then the floor.

Without thinking Ana grabbed her IV stand, shoved past Embry, and practically stormed down the stairs. _This is just getting freaky, first the whole family being kinda odd, then now this._

"Ana what's going on?" Esme asked looking at her with a concerned expression.

"_He_," Ana started pointing at Embry who was halfway down the stairs, "keeps staring at me like, well I don't know like what but like something and it's kind of creeping me out. Now he's following me."

"No," she heard Edward say from the couch and turning toward Embry who was at the bottom of the stairs and not far from Ana.

Knowing exactly what was going to happen Alice grabbed Ana's hand and led her back upstairs saying some nonsense about not being out of bed since she's still healing. Once he knew that Alice had Ana upstairs and out of earshot Edward turned on Embry.

"Why?!" He demanded almost instantly. "Why did you imprint on her?"

"You know it's uncontrollable Edward!" Embry said trying to defend himself against the angry vampire who was starting to advance on him. "I just looked at her and it happened."

Edward moved even closer to the werewolf causing more tension in the room. "You're not going to see her, something could happen."

"That's not fair!" Embry shouted. "You let Jake see Nessie!"

"Only because she is half vampire and she can handle herself, unlike Ana," Edward hissed still advancing on Embry.

"You are a freaking hypocrite Edward!" Embry said.

In a fraction of a second Edward had Embry pinned to the floor and he was hissing, with his teeth bared.

"Edward stop this!" Jasper and Bella both called at the same time.

"YOU WON'T SEE HER!" Edward shouted still on top of Embry. "YOU WON'T PUT HER IN DANGER, THAT'S WHY SHE'S HERE!"

"Yeah being in a house full of vampires is a very safe place for a completely mortal girl who has warm blood pulsing through her veins," Embry stated glaring up at Edward.

"SHUT UP!" Edward shouted while Emmett and Jasper pulled him off of Embry.

By that time Jacob and Renesmee had come down from her room and were standing on the bottom landing.

"I think we ought to go," Jake said to Embry who grudgingly agreed. The two wolves walked out then Jake said.

"So now my other best friend imprinted. Congrats," He said clapping his friend on the back, "but hopefully for your sake they let you see her. If not I'll ask Quil and Seth to help us kidnap her."

Embry simply laughed and looked at his friend. "Yeah, I just looked at her and I instantly knew she's the one for me. The world kind of stopped for a while."

"Yeah well it gets like that, but trust me man if you don't see her you'll feel like you're dying inside," Jake said starting to run and Embry kept up. "But I'll talk to Nessie and see if she can get her dad to calm down."

"Thanks," Embry said with a heavy sigh. "This isn't fair though, when I finally imprint I can't see her."

"Yeah well we'll make sure you see her, don't worry," Jake said running faster.

At the Cullen house everything started to go into chaos. The first thing that came was a slammed door.

"I told you that you shouldn't have done that. Now she knows how she feels about him and she heard you yelling at him," Alice said now talking to Edward.

"What all did she hear?" He asked calmly looking up at Alice.

"You yelling 'you wont see her'," Alice said quietly.

"Oh well maybe I should talk to her?" Edward asked looking up at the ceiling as if he was looking right into Ana's room.

Both Alice and Bella laughed. Then Alice spoke up, "I doubt it, she already is going to do something to you at dinner."

"What is it," Edward asked although he already knew she was going to yell at him.

"Oh nothing at all Edward," Alice said giggling.

At this moment in time Ana was up in her room her door shut and she was curled up on her bed. Right after she heard Edward yelling at Embry she realized, she loved that boy. Right after she heard Edward yell about Embry not seeing her she threw Alice out and slammed the door.

Instinctively Ana picked up the phone Alice forced upon her and texted Nessie really quick.

_Nessie, do you know if Embry has a cell phone?_

Ana sat with her cell phone in her lap for what felt like hours but in reality it was only about a minute. Her phone buzzed and she instantly opened it.

_Yeah, he does. Would you like his number since Edward is being a jerk? _

A laugh came from Ana's mouth and she quickly typed out.

_Yes! I feel so stupid asking after I was incredibly rude to him, but I feel something and I need to talk to him._

Renesmee walked into Ana's room with a huge grin on her face. "So….you like Embry huh?"

"Yeah, after Alice forced me out of the room and I was away from him I felt something and I want to talk to him again. And why won't Edward let me see him?!" Ana shouted throwing her phone on the bed.

"He's just over protective of all of the girls here. Except Rosalie, she scares him a little too much," Nessie said sitting on Ana's bed.

"Yeah well I can take care of myself. I know if someone's a bad person, or a bad influence and I can handle anything," Ana said crossing her arms.

"Well just don't tell Edward I gave you Embry's cell number okay? I'd be in more trouble than you can imagine," Nessie said handing Ana a piece of paper with a number scrawled on it.

"Thanks," Ana said as Nessie left.

After she knew her 'sister' was gone she hastily dialed Embry's cell number and waited for the ring. It ringed twice until a slightly familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"


	6. Chapter 6: Visiting Relatives

[I do not take credit for any of the Twilight Characters except for the ones I made up. Also please read and then when finished review! Thank you!]

Chapter 6- "Visiting Relatives"

About a week had passed since Anastasia met Embry, and now she was head over heels for him. She had been texting him since Renesmee gave her Embry's cell number. She always seemed to have a smile on her face since then.

"You know, all of her happiness is getting too strong for me to handle," Jasper said sitting down at their usual lunch table.

"Just deal with it Jazz, she's finally happy here. Why should we ruin it for her?" Alice said with a small smile rubbing Jasper's back.

A few tables down Ana sat with a few people from her first day of school, Tanner West, Leighanna Parker, Leslie Ryan, Martin Abercrombie and Elijah Parker.

"Hey Ana, what're you up to this weekend?" Martin asked her while trying to poke his fork into what ever the school had decided to serve for lunch that day.

"I'm not sure yet, I doubt even my family has something planned," She answered after taking a bite of her apple.

"Oh then you can come to La Push with us," Leighanna said with a huge grin. "After all it's supposed to be pretty nice this weekend. And then maybe we can teach you how to surf!"

Ana laughed and shook her head, "I don't think I could learn how to surf, firstly I'm clumsy as hell and secondly I doubt I'm going to enjoy being in the water, it may still be cold."

"Come on Ana," Elijah chimed in, "It's not that hard, but even if you don't surf you can sit on the beach and soak up the sun."

Ana thought about it for a minute, thinking about the positives about going to the beach, it would be warm and she hasn't been to a beach in a long time. And didn't Embry live somewhere down in La Push?

After a few moments Ana looked up and nodded. "I'll go. But I have to ask my parent's permission."

"She isn't going to the beach!" Edward said grabbing the underneath of the lunch table and almost breaking it.

"Edward calm down, it's only the beach. She needs to get out with her friends and not be stuck with her 'family' all the time," Bella said whispering in his ear, which seemed to calm him down.

"Well we're going to have to make sure that wolf isn't going to show up at the beach then," he said looking at Alice quickly.

"Don't worry Edward the future is clear, she falls off of the surfboard a few times and almost hits a few rocks but no werewolves," Alice said opening her eyes and smiling a little.

"Fine but you're going to watch that day to make sure nothing happens," Edward said glaring at his mystery meat.

"Alice?" Jasper said quietly shaking her while looking into her face.

"I think she's having a vision," Bella stated calmly rubbing Edward's back still.

"Guess who's coming to visit us this weekend!" Alice chirped when she came out of her vision.

"Don't tell me the Volturi are coming!" Emmett groaned rolling his eyes.

"No no!" Alice told him shaking her head. "The Denali are coming to visit us!"

Jasper immediately got a worried look on his face and looked at Edward who was now looking up at his sister.

"I know, Jasper," He said answering Jasper's thoughts. "He's worried about what Ana will think when a bunch of Vampires come to visit. I doubt she'll think anything of it if we would say they're all relatives."

"Ooh!" Alice said with a smile. "We can say they're Carlisle's cousins. They look old enough right?"

"Yes they're old enough," Emmett said with a laugh, "After all most of them are a few centuries old."

"Not what I meant. They look around Carlisle's age, so I think Ana will believe they are his cousins." Alice said with a smile. "I'm just so happy that they're coming to visit. I bet they'll just love Ana, I think she makes good impressions on people."

"Yes she'll make such a good impression on vampires. Possibly one good enough that she'll die that day," Emmett teased with a huge grin.

"Emmett, why would you say something like that?" Rosalie reprimanded punching him in the arm.

"I never thought of that, what if Garrett gets a taste for human blood again?" Alice asked

"I'll know what he's thinking before he acts, we'll take him down," Edward said thinking of the new addition to the Denali clan, he used to be a nomad and a human blood drinker, and now, well now he's a 'vegetarian' like the rest of the Denali's.

"Yes and I'll know what he's feeling so we have the best chance to catch him before he would attack," Jasper said holding Alice's hand for comfort.

"Okay then we're ready; oh we'll have to tell them to stay out of the sun in front of her," Alice said smiling a little.

"Hey, Ana, why is your sister over there smiling?" Tanner asked her looking over at the Cullen table.

Ana looked over and saw Alice smiling; she noticed a small smile pulling at the corners of Jasper's mouth as well.

"They either are planning on doing something they know I won't like, or Alice insulted Edward. Either way home isn't going to be fun tonight," Ana stated turning back around in her seat to face Tanner, Leslie, and Martin.

Ana finished eating the apple she'd been working on since the start of lunch and she finished the rest of the school day quickly, barely paying attention to any of her teachers or any of the classes.

The ride home from school was abnormally silent, no one said a word. Once they arrived home Esme was sitting in the dining room with a sketch book drawing out what seemed to be a bathroom.

"Uh, Esme?" Ana asked quietly hoping not to disturb her.

"Yes Ana?" Esme said turning around in the chair to look at her.

"Do you think it would be okay if I would go to the beach with some friends Friday after school?" Ana asked hoping that Esme would say yes, it would possibly be her only chance to see Embry in a while.

"Sure it's no problem, who're you going with?" Esme responded with a smile.

"Tanner West, Leslie Ryan, Martin Abercrombie, and Leighanna and Elijah Parker," Ana answered hoping she wasn't forgetting anyone.

"Okay, just don't forget your cell phone in case something comes up," Esme said turning back to her sketch.

_That was easy,_ Ana thought while walking out of the dining room to head up to her room.

"Oh Ana!" Alice said catching her at the bottom of the stair case.

_Crap, something I won't like,_ Ana thought again.

"Some of Carlisle's cousins are coming to visit us this weekend, I believe they're arriving Saturday, from what Carlisle told me today when he called," Alice said with a smile, "You should be here to meet them, after all they've never met you yet and you've never met them."

"Okay?" Ana said with a raised eyebrow.

After Esme said yes all Ana could think about was going to the beach and hopefully seeing Embry there. The rest of the week passed like the rest of the day when she was asked to go to the beach.

On Friday the day flew by, she ignored almost everything that didn't have to relate to the beach. When the school day ended Ana rushed outside and stood outside until someone tackled her. When she looked up she saw Elijah on top of her laughing. "So are you ready to attempt surfing?"

"Sure, but I don't think I'd do well," She answered flipping him off of her and standing up.

"Hey where are your siblings today?" Elijah asked while leading Ana over to his explorer.

"Oh Carlisle is taking them on a camping trip tonight, I'm not much of a camper. Plus I would probably get hurt," Ana replied.

"Oh," Elijah said shrugging, "Well its better you didn't go now you can learn to surf."

Both Elijah and Ana started laughing, and when they reached his explorer Ana noticed Leslie, Tanner, Leighanna, and Martin standing there waiting on them.

"Took you long enough!" Martin yelled looking at Elijah and Ana. "Let's get going!"

The ride to La Push was about 15 to 20 minutes, and to Ana was too long. When she hopped out of the explorer she looked around the beach. It was actually very beautiful. She looked out on the water and it was a little rough but the waves broke across the beach beautifully.

"Isn't it amazing?" Leighanna said looking at the water as well. "Just think about surfing in that, the waves carrying you toward the beach, and the salty wind in your hair and face. It's absolutely exhilarating."

"Okay okay I'll go surfing," Ana said giving in and walking back toward the explorer.

The boys changed into their wet suits first then once it turned to be the girls turn Elijah handed Ana something. "Here, I think you'll be needing this," he said, "It's a wet suit; it'll help if it's a little cold. And Leslie told me purple is your favorite color. Oh and don't worry about it, consider this an early Christmas present from us."

It took her a few minutes but once she was in the wetsuit she jumped out of the back of the explorer and looked around again.

"Ready?" Martin asked while walking toward the beach and ocean.

After teaching her for about half an hour everyone thought she was ready enough to see how well she would do at surfing.

Ana ran into the water with Elijah's old board since it was the one he taught her on, she went out a ways and waited. She was waiting for the perfect wave to come. She saw Leighanna and Tanner take one of the waves she passed up. They seemed to know exactly what to do, unlike her.

She looked and saw a wave, and in an odd way it was calling to her. Ana started paddling the way Elijah taught her. Once she caught the wave she started to stand up, before she knew it the wave crashed down on her and pushed her toward the cliff on her right. The crashing pushed her under and the pushing action forced her to a rock she felt her arm smack off of the rock but she didn't think anything of it. All Ana could think of at the moment was get to the surface, and start swimming to the shore. As hard as she kicked, it felt like she was being pulled down deeper and deeper. The harder she tried the more it felt like it pushed on her. After a while she gave up and started to close her eyes, for she had them open the whole time she was trying to get to the surface. While her eyes were closed Ana began slipping in and out of consciousness. While she was either in or out of consciousness she felt something really warm on her arms and back.

_I must be dying_, Ana thought and she welcomed the blackness that came.

"Ana?" Someone called trying to breakthrough the blackness. "Come on Ana!" The same person shouted. She felt something pushing on her chest rhythmically and then without warning she felt something warm on her lips and pushing a breath into her body.

"Damn it Ana breathe!" The voice cried starting to crack under the stress.

_Great someone giving me CPR,_ Ana thought while trying to open her eyes, _hopefully he's hot like in most televison shows when they practice CPR. _

After a little more of the CPR Ana started to feel less out of it. Soon enough she opened her eyes. Taking a quick look around, she saw Martin, Tanner, Leslie, Elijah, and Leighanna all in a circle around her with Jacob, Quil, and Jared. Then she looked down toward her feet and noticed Embry over top of her with a small smile on his face.

"Uh, what happened?" Ana asked starting to sit up but was instantly pushed back down by Embry.

"The wave crashed and after that we couldn't find you," Leighanna said frowning a little. "But at least Embry found you; he's been at the whole CPR thing for about five minutes."

"Yeah, I guess you were right about surfing," Elijah said with a laugh, "Next time we come I promise you can stay on the beach and soak up some sun."

"Hey Ana, I hate to say this but we've got to go," Martin said frowning as well. "Jacob, Quil, Jared, and Embry said they'd look after you and call your parents to let them know. Give us a call tomorrow to let us know how you're doing. Okay?"

Ana gave him one short nod and lay her head back on the sand then closing her eyes.

"Ana?" Leslie said quietly. "We really are sorry; I swear we aren't ditching you. But you were under a while. Plus you've been out of it for awhile. I'm really sorry, I would stay but my mom is super strict about when I get home. Call me tomorrow!"

Ana nodded again but kept her eyes closed. She must have drifted off while laying on the beach because the next time she woke up she was in the back of a truck.

"What the hell?!" Ana exclaimed almost shooting dead upright, before being pushed back down again.

"Its okay Ana," a recognizable voice said. She looked up and noticed Jacob behind her. "We're taking you off of the beach, it was getting cold. We called the Cullens they said it would be okay. Don't worry. Just relax."

Ana closed her eyes again and relaxed. She actually fell asleep; in all honesty she welcomed this sleep. She was extremely tired and almost dying takes a lot out of a person. The dreams she had were very vivid. But she paid no attention to them as she just wanted to remain asleep.

When she woke up again she was in a living room. Ana looked around and noticed that she was on a couch. Something on the arm she hit off of the rock prevented her from moving it. She sat up the best she could and looked around again. The thing on her arm ended up being two poles along the sides of her arm and tied around with handkerchiefs.

"Is anyone here?" She asked quietly not wanting to disturb anyone.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Embry said sitting up on the floor beside her. "I see you woke up finally."

"What's going on?" Ana asked blinking a few times then looking at him.

"Well I saved you from drowning yesterday, and I made the guys bring you here so I could keep an eye on you. Plus I don't trust anyone with you. Except me, of course," Embry replied with a slight laugh.

"Yeah okay, more please." Ana said rubbing her eyes with the only hand that would move.

"Oh that," Embry said smiling, "Well Jared is studying to be a doctor but he didn't want to take you to a hospital because something could've happened on the drive there since the closest one is kind of further into Forks. So we brought you here and he made the best splint he could for your arm. He said it's most likely broken, especially the way you behaved before he asked Dr. Cullen if he could sedate you, every time he tried to touch it you would flinch away."

"So wait I was sedated too?" Ana asked again now realizing all she did was ask questions.

"Yes, you wouldn't let anyone touch you or your arm when we got you here," Embry said trying to explain the best he could. "Dr. Cullen said it would be best if we did. So that's what we did. But you were technically already out of it, we just helped that by putting you into a deeper sleep."

Ana did understand that to help her they had to put her out completely but still that wasn't fair. She should've had a say in if they could do it or not.

"Okay…" Was all she said and she closed her eyes again.

"Jared is supposed to be bringing a small x-ray machine home from his internship so we can see this, course he should be here soon. Then he'll put your arm in either a cast or a brace for awhile," Embry explained hoping not to make her angry in anyway.

"Fine, but I have to get home soon. I was supposed to meet Carlisle's cousins today," Ana told him sitting up more and again trying to move the dead weight that is now her right arm.

Most of the morning after Ana woke up went quickly. Jared came about an hour after she woke up. She did indeed break her arm. It wasn't hairline fracture like she and most were hoping it was a full on break. It would take a while to heal. Jared stuck her in a huge bulky cast that whenever she lifted it she wanted just to slam it on the table to see if it would break. She didn't start to notice some pain until she and Embry were on their way back to the Cullen's.

"You okay?" Embry asked looking over at her while he was driving.

Ana looked over at him and forced a smile. "Yeah, my arm is just itchy that's all."

"Oh," he said turning back to pay attention to the road.

As they pulled up the long drive to the Cullen house Embry tensed. "Oh shit!" he said out loud pulling off of the road a little. "Do you know who is up there?"

"Uh yeah," Ana said looking at him curiously. "Carlisle's cousins? They're visiting today. Alice told me at the beginning of the week. Why?"

"No reason, I was just wondering it looks like a different type of car track that's all." He said stiffening.

Ana shrugged and turned her attention back to the drive. It wasn't much farther until they would get to the house and Ana could lie down for a moment.

When they pulled up to the house Edward immediately came through the front door and walked over to Embry's truck.

"You're late," Edward hissed, then added low enough so Ana couldn't hear, "_Dog_".

"Yes I know, I'm sorry she didn't wake up early enough," Embry said jumping out while watching Edward helping Ana get out.

"Ow!" Ana cried glaring at Edward and cradling the arm that's in the cast.

"Sorry," Edward said quietly moving away from her.

"Here let me help you," Embry said taking Ana's unbroken hand and walking her up the steps.

Edward held the door open for the two of them and once they were inside the house he turned to Embry. "You can leave now."

"I'd like to stay," Embry said glaring at Edward.

All Ana did was look at Edward with pleading eyes and he gave up walking away.

When they walked into the living room there was a group of about five adults across from Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, and Renesmee.

"Oh Ana you've gotten here at a very good time," Carlisle said moving toward her. He took her hand and led her over to where the Denali stood.

"Ana this is Tanya," he said introducing her to a woman with strawberry blonde hair that curled.

"Pleasure to meet you," Ana said quietly with a small smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth.

"The pleasure is mine," Tanya said smiling as well.

Carlisle lead her to the next woman she had blonde hair like Rosalie's. "This is Kate, Tanya's sister."

"Nice to meet you," Ana said again, not knowing what else to say.

"You as well," Kate said nodding.

"This is her husband Garrett," Carlisle said moving to the one man who had sandy colored hair tied back into a pony tail.

All Ana did was nod as Carlisle introduced the next person.

"This is Carmen," Carlisle said, "and her husband Eleazar."

"Pleasure," Ana said smiling a little.

"The pleasure is ours," Eleazar said.

After meeting all of Carlisle's cousins Ana was still tired but really hungry so she went into the kitchen and looked around trying to find something she would eat, while she was doing this Eleazar pulled Carlisle to the side.

"Carlisle," Eleazar said looking around to make sure Ana wasn't anywhere near them. "When I was near that girl I felt something odd. But then I realized what it was. It was like the feeling I had around Bella at the wedding."

"What do you mean Eleazar?" Carlisle asked looking his friend in the eyes.

"What I mean is that she must have some ability like the rest of your family here. But here's the best part. This feeling I had was much stronger than the one I had about Bella, she must have a strong power. If she ends up getting changed call us back, I would love to see what it turns out to be."

"Eleazar!" Carlisle reprimanded. "I do not want to talk about that kind of thing right now. At the moment she's perfectly healthy although she does have a broken arm. But back to my point, we won't change her unless we have to. I would like to keep her human for the rest of her life."

"Alright my friend, but if something happens that you do have to change her let us come down and we will help," Eleazar said smiling some.

To Ana Carlisle's cousins seemed nice, Embry of course didn't like them but that was just him. That night Ana fell asleep peacefully, although her cast did hit her in the forehead once while she was trying to fall asleep. Finally one slightly normal night at the Cullen house.


End file.
